


Walla: A Journey Through Brief Moments

by thecanvasrose



Category: La Jetée (Film), Third Ave. El (Film)
Genre: Experimental Style, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by a Movie, Inspired by..., La Jetée - Freeform, Mash-up, Mashup, Multi, Multimedia, Observational, Other, POV Experimental, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Third Avenue El, To Podfic, eliterature, hyperlink fiction, obscure fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanvasrose/pseuds/thecanvasrose
Summary: Inspired by the short filmsLa Jetéedirected by Chris Marker andThird Ave. Eldirected by Carson Davidson, this multi-media story allows you to navigate through the written-down snippets of conversation of an hour-long train ride I took a few weeks ago. This fiction is experimental and adapts themes from the films in question. FromLa JetéeI borrowed ideas of narrative style, that a viewer can interpret a whole from fragmented pieces, and fromThird Ave. ElI borrowed the topic and some characters. This fic is entirely up to interpretation by readers, and will hopefully open up to a number of fun possibilities. - - - A kind of test run that will determine how my other fics will be written and operated.





	Walla: A Journey Through Brief Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [3rd Ave. El](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/343224) by Carson Davidson. 
  * Inspired by [La Jetée](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/343230) by Chris Marker. 



> No Potential 'Warnings'  
> \- - -
> 
> Copy and paste the link in the work-text to go to the multi-media online fanfic.  
> I pinky-promise that I'm not a weirdo spammer. Heck, there aren't even any ads on the fic's site.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Credits for featured sound:  
> ftpaddict for _Train ride_  
>  and MSFX for _Passengers_

##  _Walla: A Journey Through Brief Moments_

####  _A Cyber-Text_

Please copy and paste this link into an address bar to open up the fanfic:

  


##### http://wallajourney.000webhostapp.com

  
Again, I _promise_ I'm not up to anything malicious. I am a nice person who wouldn't do a jerky thing like that, I swear it.  


This fic is simply an interactive fiction site that relies on the presentation of different forms of media. (Kinda like a computer game!)

You may want headphones, as the multi-media fic includes audio and film snippets.

Reminder- This fic is experimental, and with this, I toyed a lot with medium and form (I am trying to teach myself site-building). I want to build similar fics in the future (and use better hosting services and fully customized domain names for them). Think of _this_ fic as a kind of test run. Let me know what you think!

MORE NOTES:

\- Site sleeps from 1 to 2 am each day, and won't be available during that time.

\- Video/audio may load slowly depending on your internet connection (also, I'm using a free hosting platform, so the site itself is not the fastest). If it won't load, refresh the page.

\- I know that the '000webhost' logo is in the corner. This won't be the case for future interactive fics I build.

\- FOUND ISSUE: This site will function only if you zoom in or out (on your browser) in order to fill the space on your screen, as the content doesn't 'stretch' with screen size.


End file.
